


delicate

by bughcad



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, season 5 speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bughcad/pseuds/bughcad
Summary: He doesn’t know how he got here. All he remembers was Betty and him solving a case and now she’s here laying naked in his arms. The same Betty Cooper that cheated on him with Archie Andrews 7 years ago.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	delicate

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys <3 This is my first fic and I wrote it in less than 20 minutes so it might be a little rough. You should also follow me on twitter @/naleysronnie

He doesn’t know how he got here. All he remembers was Betty and him solving a case and now she’s here laying naked in his arms. The same Betty Cooper that cheated on him with Archie Andrews 7 years ago.

He won’t lie and say this wasn’t nice. Betty was always comforting, familiar. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt Betty stir and her eyes flutter open. She blinked a few times before taking in what had happened.

“Good morning.” Jughead rasped out, voice still thick with sleep. “Jug, what happened last night?”

“Honestly, I don’t remember.” He stated plainly. They had sat in silence for a few minutes before Betty finally spoke ago.

“I’m sorry.” He knew what she meant, she didn’t have to tell him. “No Betty, I should be the one apologizing.”

“I’ve been such an asshole to you these past couple weeks when you’ve only been trying to be nice. I believe you have changed since high school, I guess I just can’t untangle my insecurities from how I actually feel about you.”

“Juggie, stop. You have nothing to apologize for, I deserved all of that after what I did to you, and I’m going to spend the rest of life proving to you how sorry I am.”

Jughead’s lips turned up into a smirk, “The rest of your life huh?”

 _‘Cause I know that it’s delicate_  
_(Isn’t it?)_  
_Delicate_

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure if I’m going to make a part two but let me know if you want one!


End file.
